


【代陣】駐足

by aqua_g6m06



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_g6m06/pseuds/aqua_g6m06
Summary: 少年的成長獨白。
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Kudos: 1





	【代陣】駐足

**_如同凡事都以一笑帶過的青春，隨著回憶永遠駐足在曾經耀眼的時刻。_ **

****

當井陣回想童年的滋味，他會想起蘇打汽水的酸甜。

七歲那年，鎮上的商店街正好推出新口味冰棒，蘇打汽水為基底，加入水蜜桃、哈密瓜、梅子等水果味。冰棒還特別插入兩支木柄，打著「買一支兩人同享」的旗號，鼓勵孩子們買來和好友分享，美其名吃冰棒還可以「順便增進友誼」。

井陣對這種一眼就能拆穿的噱頭一向提不起興致，但他的發小鹿代既怕熱又嫌麻煩，「同享冰」正好符合鹿代的需求，咬幾口冰解熱後，剩下另一半吃不完的就可以找其他人代為解決。於是冰店開幕沒幾天井陣就被鹿代拉著去嘗鮮，反正他沒什麼愛好的口味，鹿代買甚麼他就吃甚麼，兩人平分費用也花不到幾毛錢。

一支冰棒從中央掰開，沿切面形成結了一層白霜的方塊，周遭泛著絲絲涼氣，可以想見咬下後的沁涼可口。井陣從小就喜歡繽紛的事物，喜歡用各式各樣東西妝點生活的色彩，這種五顏六色的冰品光看就賞心悅目，他尋思有趣得很，之後便常常陪鹿代來買。

有一回，他幫家裡的花店送貨。小小年紀對忍術還不熟練，便睜著大大的眼，謹慎地盯著漂浮在離地兩公尺處的墨鳥，擔心一不注意墨鳥就會化為一攤彩墨，連同鳥嘴叼著的花籃落在地上。

當他戰戰兢兢行走時，眼角餘光瞥見不遠處熟悉的身影，興奮之下查克拉沒控制好，半空中的花籃重重摔在地上。

他惋惜地彎腰撿拾七零八落的斷枝與花瓣，暗自祈禱沒有人發現這頭的慘況，但那抹身影仍循聲接近，拖著慢悠悠的步伐，緩緩來到他面前。

井陣起身後笑了幾聲，示意自己不在意這次失敗，並作勢要接過友伴遞來象徵安慰的冰。

「鹿代選的口味真是愈來愈怪了啊！」他在伸手的同時吐槽。

沒想到友伴卻是疑惑地皺眉，「想吃就自己去買。」

在井陣因為他的回答發楞時，鹿代丟下一句：「回頭見。」之後又慢悠悠轉身，朝另一方向離去。遠處站著一個穿黑色運動外套的孩子，鹿代將手中的半邊冰遞給那人，接著兩人並肩而行。

井陣定了定神，從口袋摸出沾水筆，重新畫了隻墨鳥，轉身返回花店的方向。

進入忍者學校後，井陣還是常自己去買冰，有時是訓練過後，有時是在獨自上學的途中。佐井見了還有些驚訝，自己兒子不像是會喜歡這種冰冷甜點的類型。面對父親困惑的神情，他只笑著敷衍幾聲。

忍校的作業不算繁重，反正讀了也是那樣，不讀也是那樣，成績都差不了多少，依舊維持在平均之上的水平。他寧願將時間寄情於創作，只有畫筆和顏料不會對他拋出一堆難解的習題，也不需費力去磨合。

他自認孤僻慣了，在班上的人緣卻意外地不錯，甚至莫名收穫許多其他班的友誼。但大多時間他只是站在人群中，面對一張張和善的笑臉，那些人眼中總是閃爍喜悅的光芒，好似世上沒有煩心事一樣。他微微瞇眼，千篇一律的笑幾乎如同下意識般，不須思考便能完美擺出。

和誰都能聊得來的感覺多好，鹿代這家伙怎麼能忍受長期待在博人一個人身邊呢？

想到這，他拿著吃到一半的同享冰，坐在商店街的長椅上笑了起來。湧入喉頭的空氣和還未嚥下的冰涼汁液衝撞，嗆得他直咳嗽，但依舊不減笑意，連眼睛都瞇成一條線，只能從縫隙看見一旁蝶蝶鄙夷的皺眉和佐良娜驚愕的瞪眼。

很久以後他才明白，他喜歡置身人群中的感覺，卻從未喜歡包圍他的人們。他依舊在意每一位朋友，但少了誰似乎也沒什麼大不了，反正每個人都可以被替代，多一人加入就得有一人離開，這是不變的定律。

世間的所有事，都是千變萬化的。

鹿代升上中忍的那一年，商店街的同享冰停售了。

井陣看著雜貨鋪老闆帶有歉意的眉眼，只不在乎地擺擺手，轉而搜尋其他可以一己之力食用完的點心。

友伴升上中忍後偶爾會帶其他小隊去村外出任務，任務級別比他參加過的每一次都高，成果卻更為優異。

他嘖嘖了幾聲，咬下一口蝶蝶力薦的薯片。

沒有像他一樣的拖油瓶，鹿代的成績自然好了，但現下除了提升自己也別無他法。鹿代將時間放在有著相異才華的人身上，沒有隊長帶隊的他自然無任務可出，只剩無止盡的時間需打發。

他不由地想起中忍考試自己在眾目睽睽下落敗的場景，朋友們沒有露出惋惜的神色，也沒有輕巧帶過話題。相反地，根本沒有人將目光駐留在他身上。那時他獨自坐在休息室的長椅，恍惚間許多回憶湧入腦海，一段段靠著隊友取勝的畫面不斷在眼前播映。自己到底為隊友付出了甚麼呢？只有跟在他們身後乞求他們陪自己訓練罷了。

明明最應該提升的是自己，明明是自己絆住了所有人的腳步。

比賽場下，井陣自嘲地搖搖頭，用力伸了個懶腰，臉上又回歸豁達的笑。他步履輕快，興致勃勃地去觀賞下一場比賽。

白夜團事件後，井陣發現鹿代有時會一個人坐在公園的樹下發呆，常常一坐就是一下午，等到夕陽西下都不離開。

他能看出友伴眼底一次次的盼望和失落。兩義的事他多少聽說過一點，但當時沒有很在意，畢竟對他而言就是另一個名字出現又消失。

鹿代傻傻枯等的望夫石行徑終究令他看不過去，於是便拖著雜七雜八的畫具坐到友伴身側，陪鹿代一起等那抹不可能出現的人影。

兩人就這樣一個下棋、一個畫畫，偶爾隨口聊幾句沒重點的話題，日子倒也和樂。在那期間，井陣了解鹿代在家族期許下的壓力，鹿代也得知井陣對自身能力的迷惘。不知不覺，原先淡如水的友誼似乎在一來一往時迅速升溫。

很多時候榕樹下並不僅限於兩人。博人在不出任務時會帶著滿身朝氣或滿心巳月加入他們，男生朋友們如岩部和電氣在偶然經過時也會來噓寒問暖幾句。甚至佐助先生回村時會因為可愛的徒弟撒嬌而被拖來，雖然井陣也不知道他是來幹嘛的。

比較麻煩的是蝶蝶和佐良娜，兩位女生加入時總吐不出甚麼好聽話。蝶蝶會在看著他們時用薯片摀嘴竊笑，佐良娜則是推了下眼鏡，鏡片後的眼睛閃著了然的精光，讓井陣不寒而慄。

面對兩位女生直球發來一點也不曖昧的曖昧問句，鹿代總會不耐煩地回懟：「妳們女生平常都這麼閒嗎？」

井陣無奈的嘆了口氣，並未意識到鹿代沒有否認「他們是不是在交往」這件事。

他很滿足於現下兩人更貼近但不至於太親密的距離，享受著鹿代的目光在他身上停留的每一個時刻，好似這種短暫而滿溢欣喜的瞬間，再多幾輩子也不夠。

兩義在井陣參加第二次中忍考試時出獄，被安排暫時加入第十班遞補鹿代的位置。

剛開始井陣還擔心蝶蝶會和新成員處不好，但很快就發現不需在意這問題。兩義雖然攻擊類忍術強，但輔助型忍術也不錯，和蝶蝶的主攻相輔相成而不衝突。更何況還是個帥哥，井陣能感覺蝶蝶每揮一拳都瀰漫著幸福。他不禁笑了起來，鹿代要是得知自己因顏值被比過而遭青梅嫌棄，肯定會白眼翻到天際。

不過蝶蝶本身就是個奇怪的女孩，在她的認知裡，世界上最醜的人大概就屬她身邊的白皮豬和蠢代。

反正他們本來就是白皮豬、蠢代和胖子的組合，這三個和現實不符又有些中肯的形容詞被他們從小用到大，依然樂此不疲，變著花樣的鬥嘴組成緊密相連的豬鹿蝶小隊。井陣想，一生都和這兩個愛互嘈互坑的傢伙綁在一起，雖然麻煩但也不壞啊。

鹿代有時會在閒暇時來觀賞他們訓練，口頭上稱是想提點隊友幾句，但真正目的大家都心知肚明。

「你就老實說是在等兩義下棋嘛！我和蝶蝶又不會笑你。」井陣在鹿代第N次晃來訓練場時終於脫口抱怨。

鹿代的臉頰染上一層緋紅，他輕咳一聲，聲音悶悶地嘀咕：「才不是。」

井陣也沒細問鹿代藏在心底的真正理由，總之不久後便順利升上中忍。

那時家族忍術已經練得差不多，他又在櫻女士的指導下掌控醫療忍術，漸漸有了點「或許真能幫上隊友忙」的實感。

「白皮豬終於不是豬隊友囉，胖子！」某次他對著同在雷堡店的夥伴有感而發。

「是靈活的胖子！」蝶蝶朝口中丟了根薯條，「不懂你在說甚麼啦！別講那樣意義不明的話。」

「到底誰才常意義不明……」隔壁桌的博人面對花季少女連吐嘈都沒了力氣。

鹿代唉了聲「真麻煩」，佐良娜則無奈地微笑，只有巳月挑了挑眉，看向井陣的目光若有疑惑。

同為中忍後，他和鹿代的交集又多了起來。因為是擅長組合技的秘術班，就算已各自升級還是習慣一起行動。

鹿代總說「豬鹿蝶是同在一根繩上的螞蚱」，井陣雖然一直想糾正友伴這諺語用得不對，但不可否認，和伙伴一起出任務的安心感是獨自行動遠遠比不上的。

他好像能明白父親口中「羈絆」的意義了。

一直以來他都懷著隨時能為隊友拋棄性命的決心，堅信只要奉獻一切就是好夥伴，卻沒想過這種關係是相互的。

我願意將性命交給你，你也願意將後背託付於我。

長期被封閉而孤獨的心，終於找到了安放處。

鹿代在井陣升上中忍後便開始瘋狂接任務和準備上忍考試，急著要在家族長輩發話前搶先升級。井陣對這種類似演唱會趕場的行徑嘖嘖稱奇，不過也能理解，人生不就是拚命趕往下一個目標，然後把現階段的人事物全拋諸腦後嗎？

他這麼安慰自己，卻還是擔憂鹿代的狀況，總會趁幫忙家裡送貨之餘飛到奈良之森上空，藉著雲霧遮蔽偷偷觀賞鹿代鍛鍊。

鹿代對竹馬的偷窺自然毫不知情，直到某一回下了大雨。

木葉的雨天不多，因此井陣自己也沒備傘，只好飛到地面解了術。

鹿代正愁淋成落湯雞後還要在一片水霧中奔回家，就見樹林深處迎面奔來一抹暗色身影。井陣的膚色極白，卻喜歡穿暗色系服飾，加上手中撐著把用墨水繪製成的黑傘，襯托一頭淡金髮在氤氳水氣中發亮。

鹿代對友伴的現身沒有半句疑問，只注視了對方幾秒，便快步拉近兩人之間的距離，在對方開口前將人緊緊摟進懷裡。

井陣訝異地睜大眼，思考了幾秒該不該推開，最終還是被對方的溫暖所攫，小心翼翼地伸臂回抱眼前的人。

他們就在雨中相擁著，直到感覺查克拉撐不住，用超獸偽畫繪成的傘漸漸被傾瀉的雨水打濕。

井陣感覺鹿代好像變得和以前不一樣了，不再開口閉口就嫌麻煩，甚至對自己說話的語氣也溫柔許多。當然，鹿代對他一直都很溫柔，所以沒什麼好奇怪的。

因此他也開始會對鹿代吐露一些從前不可能說的心事。

「果然，我的超獸偽畫和父親相比還是遠遠不足啊。」某次他趴在桌上，留給隊友一個落寞的背影。

「是嗎？我感覺你已經練到爐火純青了啊？」鹿代不解地問。

「還不行，你看這個起筆、這個線條的弧度、這個畫圓和收尾……」他在紙上比劃著，試圖告知對方事情有多麼嚴重。「唉，要是我不變強一點，以後怎麼保護鹿代呢？」他浮誇地嘆了口氣。

鹿代正欲出口的安慰被隊友突發的感性噎住，思索了一會兒後拐個彎回答：「就算你變得比我強一百倍、一千倍，我還是會護著你。」

井陣轉換面朝下趴著的姿勢，偏頭迎向對方參雜幾許情愫的目光。他又笑了起來，這次是出於滿足。

想在一夕之間升任上忍不是容易的事。他們開始緊鑼密鼓的訓練和接任務。三人經過長期磨合，默契已配合得極佳，加上有感知相傳秘術的輔助，就一些小任務而言是無往不利。

但也不是每次都能成功。

在一次A級任務中，他們不小心出了嚴重差錯，不僅造成極大損失，整個小隊還差點全軍覆沒。他們沒完成任務就狼狽的回村，準備接受上級的懲處。

在火影室裡，井陣聽見蝶蝶抽抽噎噎地敘述事發經過，而鹿代不斷道著歉，只有他不知所措，琢磨著字句，最終仍沒有開口。

全身上下好似被愧疚吞沒，使他喘不過氣。

他想出言寬慰隊友們，告訴鹿代不要把錯全攬在身上，但四目相對間，一句溫言哽在喉頭。那雙平日幽靜如深潭的綠眸此時夾雜著憤恨、悲痛與不甘，他從未在好友身上看過那樣強烈的情緒，其中洶湧的烈火幾乎灼傷了他。

他想著，這次真犯下無可挽回的錯了啊。

自此之後，幾人都默契的沒有多提那次任務。

小隊間的關係又漸漸疏遠了，鹿代開始接單人任務，而蝶蝶跟著母親回雷之國散心。

井陣沒了隊友後自己甚麼也做不了，便決定休息一段時間，等其他兩人情緒穩定後再重整旗鼓。畢竟，豬鹿蝶是一體的啊，不管怎麼吵怎麼鬧，最終還是要振作精神共同邁進。

但他很快發覺自己想得太簡單了。

原先親近的朋友開始無視他，談笑時他一經過就匆匆帶過話題，在路上巧遇也只漠然瞥他一眼，甚至連個眼神也不留給他。整個村子似乎再沒他的容身之所。

他苦笑了幾聲，這個發展倒是在意料之內。畢竟，那次任務的紕漏出在他身上，是他差點斷送兩位隊友的前程。縱使鹿代因為人情替他背負責任，也不能免去昔日好友在得知真相後的不諒解。

他屈指細數。岩部、電氣、梅塔爾，他們是鹿代的朋友；佐良娜、山葵、淚、堇，她們是蝶蝶的好友。反觀自己，似乎沒有固定的死黨。也不怪他們對自己那樣反感，誰教自己害慘他們的朋友呢。

何況同期夥伴們都將滿十六歲，每個人有各自的目標，正在馬不停蹄為未來努力著，忙碌中就連曾經過命的交情也會漸行漸遠。

井陣猶豫了幾天，還是決定努力一把，試圖扭轉同期好友們對自己的印象。

他循著向日葵給的指示在一座廢棄大樓找到博人和巳月，陪他們喝了一晚上啤酒。他猜測博人大概是想集點換贈品作為慶祝川木回歸的禮物。

他信步來到佐良娜常停留的手裡劍練習場，在對方邊訓練邊喃喃著「不行…我還是不夠強……」之類的話時默默遞上冰涼的水，之後站到一旁乘涼的女生隔壁欣賞友人練習。

他造訪雷門家新開設的醫院，在電氣為修理新設備發愁時鼓勵他、在岩部為掌控不好醫療忍術而慌亂時給予指示。

計畫的效果並不如預期好，他的朋友依舊像約好似地拒絕回應他的話，只以憤怒或悲傷的眼神擊退他。不過這和一開始相比已進步甚許，至少大家不再無視他了。

蝶蝶終於回村是為了新十二強的會議。

和井陣預期的不同，兩位隊友從未怪罪過他的失敗，反而在和其他人談天時常提起他，每次談論時都是笑著的。

三人依舊是當年的最佳夥伴，但再深厚的友誼仍敵不過現實的阻隔。

井陣看著會議廳內的十一張椅子，大腦一片空白。

有人發現不對勁，趕緊招呼負責籌備的人再添一張椅子，井陣卻笑笑著說不用了，反正他也不是第一次被遺忘。

『反正會議有沒有我也沒差。』

他默默退到角落，之後推門離開會議廳。沒有人出言挽留，更沒有人追上前安慰，井陣就這樣消失在其他十一人的視線範圍。

幾年過去，原先稚嫩的臉龐脫了圓潤，被歲月勾勒出成熟的輪廓，就連心也錘鍊得更加堅韌。

蝶蝶正式訂下婚約的那天，井陣陪鹿代在村裡的小攤喝了一夜的酒。辛辣的酒水下肚，他聽鹿代從學步之時細數到慘綠年華，將青梅竹馬間大大小小的事蹟全說了遍。

聊著聊著，不知是酒氣的薰染或夏夜悶熱的風，讓原先澄澈的綠眸也綴上一絲水光。井陣看著鹿代裝作不經意地眨眼，竭力抑制掉淚的衝動，忍不住出聲調侃了幾句。

『沒想到鹿代也會因離別而難過呢。』

說離別其實也不算離別，不過是把從小看到大的女孩餘生交到另一人手上。新郎是難得一見的青年才俊，他們應該為好友高興才是。

鹿代沒有反駁他，只是靜靜垂下眼瞼。井陣也盯著杯中閃著波光的液體發楞，不舉杯啜飲，而是暗自嚥下不知名的傷感。

怎會不惆悵呢？蝶蝶可是他們重要的夥伴呀。豬鹿蝶少了一人，就只剩他們了。

近破曉時分，井陣扶著鹿代往奈良宅邸前進。他看見那雙墨綠色的眼眸因為倒映晨曦和路邊的燈火而微微閃動，方才以為是被酒水反射的光其實是強忍在眼角的水珠。那瞳仁似乎容納了世界的美景，卻再也尋不著井陣的蹤跡。和井陣不同，他的眼中自始至終只有鹿代一人而已。

蝶蝶的婚禮過後，鹿代去了砂隱村。

一切就如心血來潮般，連行囊也沒收拾，就這樣在一個風和日麗的普通早晨，步上通往另一個國家的車。好似失了根的花草，對生長的家鄉再沒有一絲留戀。

而井陣卻選擇留在木葉。

他曾經夢想著雲遊四海、迎向更廣闊的世界，卻被現實束縛住腳步，再也無法離開。他以為鹿代會和鹿丸叔叔一樣駐守木葉，那人卻遠走高飛，失了音訊。

沒有怨懟，一切不過是自己的選擇罷了。

鹿代離去的那幾年，井陣依舊做著例行工作，卻沒有再畫過畫，因為每次提筆的當下，心裡總會被強烈的思念佔據，使他頭昏腦脹。

頭昏腦脹？不該有這類感覺的啊？

『蠢代，竟然只參加蝶蝶的婚禮。我也是你的隊友啊，難道我就不重要嗎？』他走在商店街喃喃道，伸手想幫路邊的一位男孩撿落在地上的激忍卡，卻在看清卡牌上熟悉的照片時頓住。男孩搶在他之前拾起卡牌，寶貝似地揣在兜裡，接著快步狂奔而去。

他目送男孩離去的身影，無力地扯出一個笑容。

『吶，鹿代，沒想到……我也有登上激忍卡的一天啊。看來電氣也不是很討厭我嘛，你說是不是？』

話語輕飄飄地在空中散開，乘著風卻飛不進遠方之人的心裡。

鹿代再次回村是佐良娜當上火影的日子。

典禮進行中井陣站在父母身邊，仰頭望著高臺上身披火影袍、英姿颯爽的女性好友。這幾年朋友們都迅速抽高，只有他還是和以前一樣的小不點，往人群中一站，感覺自己都快被淹沒了。

輝煌的繼任大典結束後，鹿代走到他面前，先向佐井和井野打了聲招呼，之後帶他離去。

鹿代領著他穿過城郊的一片林地，來到陌生的花園。說是花園也不太算，因為只有周遭種滿一叢叢白色小花，迎風搖曳生姿，中央則是一座座大小形狀相似的石碑。

他認得這個地方，卻不明白鹿代為何要帶他來這裡，莫非鹿代有想見的人嗎？

在他正一頭霧水時，鹿代開了口：「井陣，你知道我這幾年去了哪裡嗎？」

井陣搖頭。鹿代並沒有和他對視，他便主動站到鹿代面前。

鹿代卻走到一塊石碑前停下，緩緩蹲低身子，在石碑前放下一束花。

「你不是一直羨慕我和蝶蝶可以常出國嗎？我這幾年去了很多地方，全都是我們約好長大後要一起去的。」鹿代的語氣溫柔而和緩，一如十四歲那年在雨幕中抱緊他時，聲音中蘊含著深情。

「這麼久以來，你一個人一定很孤單吧？但是抱歉啊，我不能陪在你身邊，我還有……還有很多事沒完成……」

說到這，鹿代原先低沉的聲線逐漸拔高，語句也變得斷斷續續。

「雖然你告訴我不要報仇，但…..但十年過去了……，我還是、還是嚥不下這口氣……」

井陣看見昔日隊友的臉頰滑下一滴清淚。

這樣啊，原來已經十年了。

最明豔的年華總像煙火般，炫目卻稍縱即逝。

『鹿代……』他悄聲呼喚。

但眼前已不再是少年的男子仍在竭力組織語言，從哽咽、啜泣，到最終泣不成聲。

「笨蛋……你去哪裡了？…我一直……一直都在等你回來啊……」

井陣終於恍然大悟。

失敗的任務、離村散心的隊友、突然開始對他視若無睹的夥伴……，所有線索相連，心底的困惑有了答案。

這樣啊，原來如此。

原來拋棄隊友的是他，從未回應朋友呼喚的是他，十年來不見蹤影的也是他，但是……為甚麼是鹿代在難過呢？

他想陪鹿代哭泣，卻憶起自己的眼眶已流不出淚。只得伸手抹去隊友頰上不斷滾落的淚珠，儘管徒勞無功。

於是他又笑了，如同凡事都以一笑帶過的青春，隨著回憶永遠駐足在曾經耀眼的時刻。

哭聲漸漸止息，井陣跨步坐在石碑上，不去看碑上刻著的名字。

『吶，蠢代，看見我就這麼不爽嗎？趕緊把眼淚擦乾吧，不然博人他們會擔心的。』他以快活的語氣寬慰，臉上依舊是招牌瞇眼笑。

鹿代重重吸了幾口氣，之後用手掌隨便抹了下臉，顫巍巍起身。

這回井陣沒有跟上友伴的步伐，只淡然目送對方離去。

清風悄悄吹過枝椏，木葉的陽光依舊燦爛。

END


End file.
